mappingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talin
Talin was known as the communist country formerly, but now, the people were leaded by the Livonian order, when they rename, they gain a war statement, the leeader was lead to bring dictator eras to crumble. They also hated new species landing the human planet, so far they are the Quals, these were linked to there because it hasn't been imported yet, however new species take over after they rule just like aliens are the Greys taking over the territories, we don't know the species yet. The Qual link is here: LINK They were only believed in the Orthodox in the Future but now it was half-Catholic AND half-Orthodox but they still used chruches and they aren't really religous and they aren't intrested on diplomacy as they have a good amount of military and economy was maintained their taxes as over 15.5%, markets were built as well. Executions made by when they shoot the troops, terrorism, lethal injections, hanging or murder in time they have produced highly amount of fish, oil and coal to formate the largest production in Europe, they have stop the executions since 2076 after the communist stage has ended. Demographics *Name: Livonian Order (Talin) *Population: 50,000 *Capital: Tallinn/Riga *Governent: Tribal Dictatorship *Leader: ?????? (unknown) *Currency: (currently bartered) *National Animal: ??? *Land: 160,000 sq. metres 'History (Create a Planet)' 'Establishment of Talin' Most towns survived during the fallout, citizens wanted to name the country called New Estonia, but Chille Talin wanted to name after his last name called Talin, and begin the establishment. The population is unstable enough, due to overloading population, and conquered 2 countries and 600,000 troops were been sent to attack Leningrad, and ended the war, forming the invasion and failed to conquer Brest. So they formed Coplatic, to create a superpower, and defeated Brest. Battles: Battle of Brest - '400,000 Talinians survived, 5000 were killed. '''Conquest of Leningrad - '''600,000 survived, 1000 were missing, and 29,000 were killed. '''Battle of Coplatic - '''700,000 survived, 500,000 captured. 'The World War IV They formed a large alliance after the Coplatic empire, and Talin decided to defend it's territory from the enemies, and Silgam III has died and the Talin is surrendered the war, and Lilmana was taken it's throne. Mostly Talin is now been strucked economy, and been ceased by a war wanted to have to formed Russia, and sented 2,500,000 troops to Moscow and 500,000 has retreated to home, and 400 is missing, and 200,000 is injuried, against Belarus, the Silan dynasty was ended and now been expended east. 'Strink Empire' Talin was decided to make Strink more powerful, and the Talinian empire has ended, around 80 years, Strinkian era has ended. Talin was refounded the 3rd time, from Russia, decided Talin will survive longer, and the ruler was fallen, the European Conquest was started, the battle of Vilnus was done, and Lithuania has fallened. Talini II was wanted to take Russia for invasion and decided to destroy the towns using 700,000 tanks, and 5,000,000 troops, and begin to attack north and now Russian Empire has ended and Talin is lost 600,000 troops during the collasing invaders. Talin's capital has moved to Amilan City after the European Conquest. 'States of Russia' Mainly Talin was attacking the states, the states got threaten, and Rock was restored at the top of Talin, after the states have becomed the communist. The states have been joined by the Tybers, and Talin trys to form Tallinn with Rock, and the nuclear strike has started and Tallinn has been fallened, Talini VIII has surrendered. Battles: Battle of Tallinn -''' 400,000 captured, 400 killed, 50 survivors. 'Battle of Minsk - '''500,000 captured, 500 survivors (200 survived after the surrendering) '''Battle of Tyber City - '''7,000,000 killed, 9 survivors. '''Battle of Russia - '''800,000 missing, 700,000 injuried, 500,000 destroyed by the machines After 120 years of destruction, Estonia wanted to build Talin again from protecting against Russia, and been enslaved by Dujiloki for 5 years. Talin was refounded after Dujiloki puppet state, and called it the Talila, but the people wanted to take The Tybers by "-ber" to form Taliber, so the name has voted, and now Polish invasion has started. After Taliber has been strucked by Russia, the Taliber dynasty has ended. 'The Azore-Talinian Superpower Talin wanted to rule Europe the east, Geonal III was wanted to create a empire to strucked, and 200 battles were won by Talin, and 12 years, the barbarian destroyed Talin and Azores, and ended Talin destruction. People is worried about Talin by attacking Sterminu, and been ruled Baltic States 3rd time, and nuked Norway, and Deiltor XXII is now creating new nuclear weapons, and Novgorod was striked too. 'The Infection' Novgor I wanted Talin's nuclear weapons, and wanted the Infection from Sibegols too destroy it and restore health and 6,000,000 Talinians have died due Nuclear test by Novgorod. 'Religion extent' The new religion is taking most of Europe and Talin didn't wanted to be in a new religion . 'Novgorod Revolt' The attacks by Novgorod has revolt a revolution on Talin and splits by the people, Talin does not exists for 34 years. 'The Talin Reich' Rowland is not defended well, when Lithuania have a idea to from Talin Reich, the Dinosaurian attack has broke the Talinian Reich into 2 nations called Kaliningrad and Talin (The 9th restoration). 'Dinosaurians' Talin Reich didn't research about Dinosaurs in space, and their language so they attacked them instead, the Battle of Crimea has lost Rowland region, causing the Drada VII's death to split up. 'The Battle of Baltic States' After the 6th Reich, Talin decides to rule Baltic States the fourth time, and captured Estonia, after Alteri VI has been built 20 cities in the Baltic States and lack of materials. The Poles are easy to get in their way to fight so their goal is to capture Ania, and attack the east HRE. 'Beyond Part 22' In the time machine, Talin is now bigger when Moscovy activated the Time Machine, after that Talin has fallen during the nuclear mutant collasing, and Poland-Lithuania has founded. The 10th restoration has failed because they attacked and renamed to Poland, and the 11th restoration was Talin is in Ukraine. The 12th restoration has formed when Novgorod-Sibir has decided to rename it, the Global Conquest has started and the video is simular like THOE (Part 7). 'Apocalypse - Create a Planet II' Well Talin was rise into power in the Apocalypse and conquered Europe, and beyond the Apocalypse season it may not be existed after Corinthian Empire expends to Balkans, after the trapped in Europe part, New Talin was born again. 'Apocalypse - Spore Invasion' Since the Spore invasion has formed by generated creatures in the game, however been appeared the first time where Earth is comsumed, Talin has built defense states. 'Post-Spore Era' All is not lost on the history, the Talinian Empire invades all kinds of empires, and then the empire invades the great invasion of it, the great people has killed and fought and until Talin's big conquest of the world, and spreads around quick and defeats Mother Nature, and all people revolt they wanted to bring water back. Battle Results in Apocalypse Apocalypse: Part 2 Battle conquests during Apocalypse Battle of Madrila - '''60,000,000 survivors, 700,000 injuried, 3 captured, and 70 killed '''Battle of Crimea - '''300,000 survivors, 20 missing, 4 captured. '''Battle of Mamporia - '''100,000,000 survivors, 200,000 missing, 30 captued, 300,000 lost '''Battle of Russia - '''520,000 survivors, 7,200,000 missing, 200,000 captured. Create a Planet II - (European Fallout) '''Battles in Fall of Talin Battle of Sofia - '300 survivors, 40,000,000 captured, 600,000 killed '''Battle of Tallinn '- 500 survivors, 300 captured, 400 killed 'Battle of Cologne - '''900 causulties '''Battle of Moscow - '''30,000,000 killed '''Battle of Normandy -' 900,000 captured, 6 surrendered 'Invasion of Poland II - '''80 surrendered, 900,000,000 flee '''Battle of Talin - '''0 survivors, 300,000,000 surrendered, 3,000 captured {More soon} Talinian Culture and Military All are not peaceful, the culture is military, all resistance has came back all times but has a population of 1.2 billion in the Greatest extent in the end of Create a Planet I. All people flee to Tallinn, the capital. Military population is in 400 million, and more powerful then United States of America. Talin always win a domination victory, in Civ 5, if you play, all people can get rebels if the population is overloaded. The flag is the coat of arms in the middle and the star at the top and the type of the government is communist, which two creatures standing on top of the paper on the bottom, the stars and the hammer and sickle on the middle of the core, and Baltic states at the bottom of the star. Destroyed/Annexed countries The list what they destroyed. Destroyed/Annexed countries in Part 37a In video process *Baltsic *Red Rus' *Prussia *Pskov *Bela *Polotsk *Wattenburg *Makenburg *Brabant *Munich *Eaiss *Elkon *Yugoslavia *Transyllania *Romania Wars Talin is a hostile nation through the series, and the counries failed to defend so many. The hostile leader named Hoscrich XI has built troops for World War XI, after all the war, the next D-Day was passed on 3444, have been failed to submit, today the Future of Europe, (2046) was weak and idle, and the post-Create a Planet series such as History of Europe was not included. Dictionary Talin, (Te-lin) was a great empire, takes over the World like The Tybers in MapAnimator's Future of Europe, Season 1, which Talin attacks more faster, and the reign date is 2100 - 4533. 'History (Future of Europe) 'Baltic Union Formation' After a revolution on the Russian Fedration, the people started to make Talin in Livonia, and Estonia starts to make people get it's capital to Talin, the leaders of Latvia and Lithuania, disagree, all of Estonians started to form some other language and became Talin, which is still used on Create a Planet. 'Reconquered Livonian Empire' The Russian Empire has begun the toring to Russia which the war has reunited the peninsula for peacekeeping Tallinn Treaty, and all the succesor of the Baltic Union has never returned for it's empire glory. History (AFOE) The Baltic Republic One of the earliest eras on the Talinian Empire, the riots may have suceeded but the ally of Kazhastan have attack some of the Russian cities creating highly amount of uranium throughout Kazhastan. Tallinn became one of the best tourism city on Baltic Republic, it is also award for the most best production on coal, and became high attraction of tourists and money. World War III Quest finds that Germany and Baltic Republic became allies and smashed all over Europe becaming powers of Europe, and let the rising revolts and rebels have taken care of Riga, and Minsk, while the soldiers and attack Russia in a path to Moscow, but they've failed to reach Moscow and drives back to Tallinn. Nuclear Stress The Age of the nuclear war ha sbegun on Talin and declare attack on Paris by using nuclear missiles and bombard Paris and became Monarchy France. Imperial Coast After millions died and all of their tourist attraction is lost, they've found a remnant of the Talinian ancestors, and adopted languages of some Lithuanian and Estonian words. Because they've used the Latin script instead of any Cyrillic letters that Russians immigrated, the usage is made by, Dintensk Patve. Restoration After, the Baltic Empire returns and still making capital punishments for more times, the Kingdom of Baltsic is falling apart to the rioters in any locations, the revolution have begun. Communist retakes Baltic once again making it into Talin, they have wiped off the map and make it unaccessable to their old lands until they have reached the Trans-Dimensional device to warp back. Stuck This is the end if Talin, but it isn't, according to timeline, the Kievan Rus' may split up making Novgorod as Talin, this is a predicted time. If not included in Fourth Generation, it will be off. However, the clan have stand up and try to restore when their population is over 10000 then it's civilisation would be born. This may take over 400 years of developing, we shall see it soon. The chieftain helps to remove the early Bronze Age to their Iron Age. Army The army is the largest in the world, under the great leader named Nazk Spinofr is building a secret plan to reach to the Atomic Age. For a list of army types see here: Talinian Military Types Naval The naval army is under the influence admiral named as Scririus Cythorsk, and the mighty Szechisk Argiubs Cvy was the commander is under all part of the naval armies in 2077, all are under on the plan named as the Arceus, has been captured it's leader named Vlaius Tyintosk for revenge on them, and been attacked by the fake alliance for protection. Air The aeroplane bomber is the unit was modeled as the passenger plane, and has bombs with fewer seats for the pliots and 600,000 plane bombers have evacuted all the bombs that included the spray which has the great pliot, Gutti Stantsk has an indea to build an semi-tooled Fighter and has not invented yet due to Arcian War. Land Soldiers are brave and immortal and deity than an average super-soldier can fight though an deity soldiers, the army is huge as can smash little states and small countries and the resembles the great generals been listed below. Generals Work in process Factoid *It is under the order of the Talinian Federation. *Almost 99% are been following rules along with others. Leaders (Earlier Future of Europe Series) 21st Century *Aquins Cybollsk - March 2022 *Settinate Sythhiberia - August 2025 *Dengon Vegal - September 2025 *Vonatium Xentoer - September 2025 *Crues von Theiinsk - September 2025 *Antorisk Fentoid - May 2027 *Robis Argantion - August 2029 *Nanteins Xentiue - January 2034 *Rebont Setin Vetque - June 2035 *Setine Aints - November 2044 *Settans Vingar - September 2046 *Reigs Zagine - October 2056 *Tehhens Repjunt - October 2059 *Setinsil Fedtine - December 2064 *Quicans Reputin - January 2067 *Setans Is-alysid - February 2069 *Etherin Ponts - February 2069 *Ailltons Requintine - July 2070 *Septin Quitanas - August 2074 *Rejuints von Bilins - August 2074 *Sinth Howards - August 2074 *Huerns Qetins - August 2074 *Reigas Lynch - September 2074 *Setlin Kylontsk - September 2074 22nd Century *Regius Vennties - October 2134 Template:TAFOE Nations Category:Nations